Lakeview Cabin III
Lakeview Cabin III is a survival horror game developed and published by Roope Tamminen. It is part of the Lakeview Cabin collection and is the first chapter of the game. This video was uploaded on December 29th, 2015 and was the 482nd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney assuming that she's going to be playing a vacation game with fancy drinks, but she knows it's not going to be what she expects. They start the game, Andrea hearing the creepy ambiance and is excited, though Mariya is less than stoked. Sydney sees her location and learns that she can pick people up. Mariya grabs an animal and hopes that it will protect her, while Mars has already gotten her character completely naked and compliments his nether region. Andrea finds a carton of beer and decides to leave a trail of the drink behind. Mariya rings a bell and isn't sure if she was meant to ring it, when suddenly a killer appears and begins chasing her. Meanwhile, Andrea finds a motorbike and begins riding, crashing into the cans and the other people, before plunging into the lake. Sydney is also on the motorbike and crashes into the people, which she is shocked by and apologizes to the people, saying she just wanted to go in the lake. Mars walks over a rake which makes her character fall over, which she finds humorous. Andrea finds a radio and decides to throw it in the lake, but is annoyed that the radio is still playing, before seeing that her character is naked. Mariya sees the killer and doesn't know what to do, while Sydney tries to get first aid but trips on a rake. Mars has set the kitchen on fire, which proceeds to set her character on fire, so she exits the cabin and runs to the lake, setting other people on fire as well. Andrea has found herself in the latrine, which she is grossed out by. She then accidentally has her character use it, which she is further grossed out by. Mariya watches as the killer runs after a girl, while Sydney walks through the woods in the dark, unsure of her character's gender. Andrea is still on the latrine, still disgusted by what is happening, before telling her character to stop doing what she's doing. Mars swings on a zip line before flying right into the wood chipper, while Mariya has made her character naked. Andrea also uses the zip line and flying right into the wood chipper, which takes her by surprise. The game then switches her character to the one still in the latrine, much to her dismay. Sydney wonders in a cabin in the dark, before getting attacked by the killer. The game then darkens for Mariya, indicating that it's night, which she does not like and decides to hide behind a tree. Meanwhile, Andrea decides to make her character naked, as Mars sees and gets attacked by the killer. Later, it's morning for Mariya as she sees the killer approaching, which she reacts by running straight for the lake. Sydney finds a guitar and decides to smash it, while Mars finds that latrine and has her character use it, which she simply stays silent. Sydney is in the kitchen and eats something from the refrigerator, but her character throws up, blaming the character for eating whatever he just ate. Andrea has a machete and decides to hack away at a corpse, noting that the body gets cut into smaller bits with every swing, which she thoroughly enjoys. Mariya has a plan that involves using one of the other people as bait for the killer as she kills him, though she has to wait a while. Sydney uses the zip line as passes the other people, which makes her character kick them, which she apologizes to the other people for. Andrea walks in the woods and sees the killer, running off into the opposite direction, while Mars tries to attack someone but they take the weapon off her. Sydney picks something up and throws it at a girl, which makes her fall into the lake, Sydney telling her not to drown. Andrea is in the latrine again and accidentally has her character use it, which annoys her. Mars is in the cabin walking back and forth when the killer suddenly appears and attacks her, while Mariya decides to initiate her plan to kill the killer, but gets killed instead. Andrea is still in the latrine, still disgusted, while Sydney is also in the latrine and has her character use it, which she also finds gross and decides to switch characters. Meanwhile, Mars walks in the dark, pacing back and forth, before seeing the killer and running towards the lake. Sydney hides her character in a room, as she switches characters, seeing that one of them is still using the latrine. Andrea and Mars both see the killer and get killed by him, while Mariya hides behind a tree and sees the dog, distraught in knowing that it's getting killed. The killer then walks by after killed the dog, tripping on an axe, while Mariya takes the opportunity to attack by the killer gets up and takes the axe from her. Andrea decides to set the killer on fire, but ends up setting herself on fire, which she proceeds to run for the lake. Mars decides to wait outside the cabin while the killer is in it. She begins to hack away, hoping the killer walks into her, but the killer manages to kill her instead. While Sydney tries to attack the killer with a guitar but fails. The end of the video ends with a montage of Andrea continuously tripping on rakes and getting annoyed. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mars Category:2015